Licorice
by mushi6618
Summary: Simple and sweet, an intriguing treat, become my Queen, and I'll be something good you can eat.


**Licorice**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas or any of it's characters. There I said it. This is a simple story I had sitting on my computer for...ever. So read it and Enjoy..._

_Chapter 1_

_..._

It all happened so suddenly. Everything just seemed to fly-by that night of magic and wonder for Sally. The fog, Jack's flight, Santa, Oogie, the battle, her rescue, and that _kiss_. Oh, what a kiss! The young rag-doll couldn't help but add a skip in her step as she remembered the cold, but incredibly warm night.

Staring up into those dark bottomless depths of Jack's eyeless sockets, she felt like the scariest monster in all of Halloween Town. She remembered how his thin arms held her, and pulled her in for her first kiss. It was nothing like she had ever dreamed. The feel of his skull and hard teeth on her leather-stitched lips was the greatest sensation she'd ever felt. Then he just held her, staring into her own black-button eyes.

Afterwards, when they both returned to their own respective households, did she start to really consider her situation. Sally the rag-doll, had just kissed the most prestigious man in Halloween Town! What to do! What would everyone think! What would the Doctor think! But most importantly: What going to happen to her now?

These thoughts would plague the poor girl the rest of the night; however, across town there was a less worried Halloween Town creature.

Jack Skellington, King of Halloween, and the most eligible bachelor, had a great deal of thinking to do and not just for next Halloween. Plans had to be made, for when Jack got an idea he made sure he had everything to make it work. First on his list was to speak to Sally's 'father', Doctor Finklestein. Second, if the Doctor gave permission, he would start courting Sally properly. Then if everything worked out properly; a ring would have to be bought and Halloween Town would finally have a Queen of Halloween.

Of course he was jumping the gun just a bit. But as he thought back to Sally's strong and courageous demeanor in the face of one of the most horrifying monsters besides himself…he felt a strange tightness in his chest. Oogie Boogie could have done much worst to Sally had he wanted to.

The thought had sent chills down his spine. It took a lot to scare the King of Halloween, but seeing Sally tied up and ready to be dumped into a melting pot had certainly gave him quite a fright. It was then as he peered out his tower window at the bared window of Sally's did he vow right there that he'd be the one man who would take care of her.

…

The next day was a whirlwind of confusion and planning. Apparently the major wanted to speak with him bright and early. The two faced man still had snow on his hat from the night prior, to which Jack found amusing. He had in a sense almost forgotten how demanding his job was. It seemed as if everyone needed his approval or help, but as Jack made his rounds he was glad when he came upon the Finklestein residence.

Nervous. It was a new feeling at best and one he didn't feel often. But he pushed it aside; there was no use after all in getting cold feet. Walking up to the large iron door he rang the door bell that gave a rather pleasant scream. The figure that greeted him however gave him a rather unpleasant look. The woman literally looked like the female version of the good doctor.

"May I help you?"

"Um…Yes. Is Doctor Finklestein in?"

The woman gave him a once over. Her eyes landed on the bag of loaned items he came to return.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is."

Slowly she opened the door, but the small opening was nothing that he couldn't squeeze through.

"Thank you, uh, Miss..."

"Mrs. Finklestein, Mr. Skellington. James and I were married last night."

"Ah, yes. Uh, congratulations."

"Humph. Follow me."

As he followed the tall woman he couldn't help but want to break into laughter. So this was Dr. Finklestein's new blushing bride? He could have died all over again. Then a though struck him as he walked: that meant that Sally was a bachelorette. She could be courted without fear that he would be imposing on the Doctor! A wide smile appeared on his face and a trace of Halloween spirit clear in his black eye sockets.

"Honey-brains, there is someone here to see you."

"Who, my dearest? Ah, why it's Jack Skellington! Jack, my boy what a pleasant surprise!"

"Doctor Finklestein, how good it is to see you."

"So my boy what is it you need? I'm afraid I'm all out of flying reindeer…"

"Heh…Actually I came to return the scientific instruments I borrowed and to discuss this year's Halloween."

"Yes, good. Of course, now what do you have in mind?"

Jack for a moment stood stock still. The bag had been taken by Mrs. Finklestein out of his hand and a large lump of goo lodged itself in the back of his mouth. Never for an instant had Jack wondered if he even had a brain in his skeleton head, but he wondered now. His mind had worked overtime in the span of thirty seconds before he blurted out the few words that he surely should not have said.

"I'd like to have a Halloween wedding."

There was a crashing sound as the bag Mrs. Finklestein held crashed to the concrete floor. Both of the Finklestein faces read surprise and confusion. Jack now really feeling nervous crossed his arms behind his back and made to look as gentlemanly as possible.

"Um, I would like your permission to formally court the eligible lady of your household, Doctor."

He was worried as he stood there. Mrs. Finklestein pulled together first, a rather unpleasant look on her face as she picked up the bag of now broken materials. Mr. Finklestein slowly lifted his head to regard Jack, after adjusting his glasses he spoke.

"Mr. Skellington, while I find your presence and social status to be an admiring one, I do not believe it is nice to jest about such matters. Besides I no longer consider that retched girl as mine. You can have her, but I warn you, she poisons soup!"

Jack had to take a step back. His chest felt light even though he was angry at the Doctor for speaking of Sally in such a way.

"Doctor Finklestein, believe it to be no joke. May I ask then as to Sally's whereabouts?"

The Doctor squinted his eyes at the skeleton king, a frown on his lips. In turn Jack stood to his full height, the light of the room casting a rather ominous shade on his features. The King of Halloween, indeed.

"Two doors down the left hallway, the one with the large latch and that's if she's in there."

A smile spread across the Pumpkin King's face, which befittingly enough looked rather sinister. Giving a court bow he left the room heading straight for Sally's room. Stopping in front of the large iron door he hurriedly knocked.

"Sally?"

Glancing at the mechanics he pulled a lever. No sooner the door began to creak as the large iron lock lifted from its spot and the large door slowly swung open. There sitting on the window sill was Sally. Bright orange light cascaded in landing on her pale blue-stitched skin. Jack could have sworn that if he had a stomach the bottom had just fallen out and he could swear his knee joints felt weak at just the sight of her. How had he ever ignored this beauty?

"Sally?"

Surprised at the sound she looked up. Her large round eyes turning to him, and he wanted to melt right then and there. Her expression was of shock.

"Jack?"

In three long legged strides he was at her side, his bony hands lifting her from her seat at the window. He gave the room a once over and made a face in disgust. Then another wild and enchanting thought entered his skull. Doctor Finklestein didn't want Sally, fine then he'd take her!

A puzzled expression passed over Sally's face before two bony arms lifted her feet and body off the ground. Looking up, Jack had a devilish look on his face that made the threads holding her together quiver. She realized at that moment that he was holding her bridal style and he was with the perfect of ease walking out her door, with her!

"J-Jack???"

"It's alright Sally! I have permission."

"P-Permission for what?"

At this he stopped, almost to the door, the one exit the house had besides the windows. The Pumpkin King gave her words general thought, then a sly smirk worked its way onto his face. Sally all of a sudden seemed all too afraid of her King, and to tell truths it thrilled her.

"Why to steal you away, my beauty."

_Sorry, shortness again. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up...whenever. T_T_


End file.
